Personal computers are commonly used in work environments where an operator is not always present. A computer store, a computer equipped laboratory or a conference room, and an Internet café are examples of such environments. Mobile workers and consultants frequently travel with personal computers, taking them to public places. Personal computers, in particular laptop computers, pose an opportunity for theft of high value assets. Because laptop computers are relatively easy to carry and resell, they are one of the most frequently stolen articles.
According to studies conducted over the years, computer data is rarely backed up or encrypted as often as a good practice would require. Consequently, when a theft occurs, considerable amounts of work and private information are left in hands of unauthorized parties. The theft of personal computers results in loss of data and productivity. Furthermore, the user's private information left in hands of unauthorized parties can result in an identity theft, as well. Nowadays, regulatory compliance dictates severe penalties to corporations and their directors for the unintentional disclosure of private or confidential information. Personal banking, shopping, and personal communication is commonly done using personal computers. Thus, an identity theft can result in very serious consequences for the owner of a stolen computer.
The current security solutions for laptop computers and other portable electronic devices can be categorized into “physical”, “phone-home”, and “alarm” security solutions. Most commercially available security products fall into one of these three categories.
Physical security products are designed to connect the device being protected to a static object, or to a heavy, difficult to carry object. These products include locks, locks with tension alarms, or glue pads. The effectiveness of these security products is limited to the strength of the materials used for device attachment, and typically can only offer a limited protection. In many cases, the exertion of minor to moderate force can easily disengage the lock type devices from the anchor hole in notebook computers. Where glue pads are used, the electronic device is affixed to the desk making it a semi-permanent installation, and rendering the electronic device not portable.
“Phone-home” security solutions employ a difficult to remove embedded software that will “ping” home the next time the stolen electronic device is connected to the Internet or a phone line. However, it could be weeks before the device is resold and connected to the Internet. The stolen device could have already been moved to a faraway location, and the data that were stored by the storage device such as a hard drive could have already been erased or copied by the wrongdoer. As a result, the effectiveness of these types of solutions in preserving the data and the work done is quite limited.
“Alarm” security products are constructed to prevent a theft of an asset by sounding a loud alarm signal during an attempted theft, for example when the asset is moved. They are similar to car alarm systems equipped with electronic switches and motion sensors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,304, which is incorporated herein by reference, Choi discloses a security system for preventing computer theft. The security system of Choi has a microprocessor controlled alarm sensor connected to motion and contact sensors. It has a key pad, a display, and a siren for sounding an alarm. The motion sensor is a mercury switch or a piezo sensor. The security system of Choi does not interact with the host computer, the theft of which it is intended to prevent, and is similar to a home intrusion security system. Disadvantageously, the security system of Choi is rather bulky. It requires a physical attachment to the host computer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,603, which is incorporated herein by reference, R and discloses an anti-theft system that uses a customized Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable with an integrated security circuit to monitor removal or loss of the USB connection to a host monitoring system. When the USB connection is lost, an alarm is activated. This system is limited to use in environments where a centralized monitoring system can be deployed, such as a retail showroom or an office.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,168, which is incorporated herein by reference, Girshovich et al. disclose an anti-theft system for protecting computers and other high-value assets from theft. The system of Girshovich et al. has a wireless transmitter device integrated into the asset to be protected. When a theft is detected, the transmitter is activated and sends a signal to a receiver, which in turn activates an alarm. Disadvantageously, the security system of Girshovich et al. requires a physical integration with the asset to be protected.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,026,933 and 7,135,971, which are incorporated herein by reference, Kim discloses an anti-theft security device connectable to a USB port of a portable computer. The Kim device has a motion detector and an alarm sub-system which can be triggered by motion or by unplugging the device from the host computer. The Kim device is controlled by a remote wireless controller. Disadvantageously, the remote wireless controller represents a substantial security concern. Indeed, signals from the remote wireless controller can be intercepted and emulated to deactivate the alarm devices; or the wireless controller itself can be stolen. Furthermore, the Kim device is permanently affixed to a cover of the device being protected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,714, which is incorporated herein by reference, Hamaguchi et al. disclose a USB pluggable anti-theft device including a microprocessor controlled accelerometer and a siren for sounding an alarm. The device of Hamaguchi et al. continuously senses acceleration and temperature, providing both visual and audible alert signals upon triggering by either acceleration or temperature exceeding preset thresholds. Disadvantageously, the device of Hamaguchi et al. is completely deactivated by disconnection from the host device it is plugged into. The controller software is automatically uninstalled once the device of Hamaguchi et al. is disconnected from the host computer.
The prior art is lacking a security device that would be versatile and reliable, easy to install and uninstall, while providing a high degree of protection against unauthorized access or theft.
The ease of use of a security device is nearly as important the degree of protection that is offered by the device. If the security device is cumbersome or troublesome to use, it may not be used in actual practice, so that the computer it is intended to protect will lack any protection. Accordingly, it is a goal of the present invention to provide a security device that would be simple to install and use while providing a high degree of protection against theft and/or loss of data.